The study will evaluate the effect of a 6H insulin infusion on lipoprotein lipase (LPL) activity in skeletal muscle and adipose tissue in normal weight subjects. It is expected that skeletal muscle lpl will remain the same or decrease while the enzyme in adipose tissue increases.